


Straight Outta My Nightmares

by PurpleCatGhost



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Chill buddy, Felix is scared but denies it, Felix's Point Of View, Fighting, Gen, Guess Who's not the true warrior?, Locus is cold, Maybe feels, Or heat up I guess, Sassy Felix, True Warrior, Violence, Worst fear sorta thing, bit feelsy, like wow, scared, tested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCatGhost/pseuds/PurpleCatGhost
Summary: Felix is determined to be the "True Warrior" but the alien technology has other plans.Felix didn't expect to see his partner there, and he certainly didn't think he had the guts to try and fight him, much less try and kill him.Boy, was he wrong.





	Straight Outta My Nightmares

Determined to figure out who this “True Warrior” is, Locus and Felix both jumped right into the ray of energy and light. Felix almost regretted it when it felt like his body was getting torn apart and put back together all at the same time, until he was forced into oblivion.

Felix groaned lightly as the bright light consumed him and pushed him into a new environment. Blinking fast, he tried to get the spots out of his eyes and take in his new surroundings. “Ugh… Where… Where did the screwed up alien technology take me this time?” He wondered out loud. “Did I win the bravest warrior completion already? I know I’m amazing and all but I was expecting some competiti-”

Felix cut himself off as he looked around. Most of it was pretty dull, mostly just dark sky, a red terrain bearing a rocky ground and a bunch of piles of rocks everywhere, but he finally noticed someone staring at him. Not just anyone either, but his partner in crime: Locus.

Locus said nothing, but then again, that wasn’t abnormal for him. 

Felix just rolled his eyes. “Sheesh, creeper much? Tell me that you're here next time instead of just waiting for me to realize it like a normal person!”

When Locus still said nothing, Felix decided he’d have to be the one to actually keep the conversation running. His eyes scanned the area for anything interesting as he spoke. “So… Are we going to be tested or what? Did they put us on hold? Or-”

“They told me what I need to do to complete the trial.” Locus finally said, somehow seeming a lot darker than before.

The orange mercenary perked up, ignoring how menacing Locus was looking at him. “You do? Well, mind sharing with the class buddy, because I don’t have a clue.” Felix couldn’t shake the feeling that he was missing something until he noted how empty his hands were. 

Patting himself down, he came to realized that not only was he missing his gun, but his backup knives as well. “Also, have you seen any of my weapons? They’re all gone.” When he looked up, Locus was looming over him.

Felix was definitely not scared of his partner. Locus acted tough, but he was soft on the inside. He’d never do anything to hurt him…

Right?

Felix’s doubts began to swim in his mind and he couldn’t help but gulp and take a small step back. As much as he wanted to run, he forced himself to stand strong. It was just Locus. Just Locus. “Uh, Locus? Personal space, we’ve talked about this.”

“They told me what a true warrior is.” Locus took another step forward, making his partner take on back in response. Locus’ grip on his gun only made Felix’s nerves start to spiral out of control. Did that gun have its safety on? “They said it’s someone who is willing to show their strength and willpower in hard tasks. Someone who will do whatever it takes to complete their goal.”

Felix couldn’t stop his heart from beating out of control. What Locus said wasn’t too bad, but how he was saying it and how his gaze seemed locked on him wasn’t too reassuring. “Uh huh, that’s great… Well, you’re like that and as much as I want to win, you can go ahead and take that “True Warrior” title and we can get out of here, capeesh?”

Felix tried to move away but Locus blocked his path. He tried again in the other direction, figuring maybe it was just a coincidence but he did it again. “Locus, come on, let's get out of here!” The orange one tried to sound exasperated and his normal complaining self, but the smallest amount of fear slipped into his words.

Locus stepped forward again but Felix just kept moving back. He wasn’t sure where he was going with this. “I’m the one who took your weapons, Felix.”

It was only then that Felix’s heart truly dropped. “I-I’m sorry, you did what?” Felix despised how he stuttered. “Why in the ever living- oh, were you jealous that I got all the fancy knives and how my guns were for more up close business that you wanted to trade? I get it, buddy, I do all the fun stuff! We can trade if you want, you do fun stuff and I can sit back on the sniper.”

It was in Felix’s instincts to always talk and joke around when he got nervous, it helped in calming him, plus it would either irritate Locus or catch him off guard and both were his favorite things to do. Locus didn’t so much as flinch at his comment, remaining emotionless.

“No more talk from you.” He answered flatly, flipping one of Felix’s knifes out and pointing the sharp end at him. Felix finally decided that for once in his life, maybe now would be a good time to shut up. For a moment, he thought about fighting for the knife, getting it out of his hands and into his own, then jamming it into his vulnerable parts of his armor and hoping for the best. His fighting will is drained when he remembers Locus has a lot more weapons with him and even if he did get the knife, it wouldn’t be much against everything else he has.

Locus’ trained eyes flicker up and down, scanning him for fear like a predator. Felix now knows that for the first time in his life, what it’s like to be prey. To have panic override all of your systems until your muscles freeze up. To feel like death is staring you in the face, and you can’t do a thing.

To be cornered by someone stronger than you. Someone faster than you.  
Someone better than you’ll ever be.

His life is in Locus’ hands, and he can only pray that he’ll be merciful.

“Do you know what they want me to do to prove myself?” Locus speaks at last, his voice still carrying the same cold tone as before. Felix can’t seem to speak, though he wants to. He has a feeling what he’s going to say, but he’s really hoping he’s wrong.

“They want me to kill you.” Felix never felt so distraught about being right. He has to restrain himself from running right then and there.

Hold your ground. Talk your way out of this. He tells himself. Talking has always been his strong suit. 

Felix puts on his best smile, putting every ounce of charm into it as he possibly can and tries to make his tone convincing when he speaks. “Locus, buddy, come on! You can’t be considering this!” Felix laughed, then gestured to himself. “I’ve always had your back when times got tough. Remember the war? Remember how many times I’ve saved your life? We’ve known each other for longer than any of those soldiers out there have!” Felix took a step forward, trying to to get him to calm down. His hand reached out to touch his shoulder, hoping maybe it will bring him back to his senses, but Locus doesn’t take it well.

Quicker than the orange one can react, the blade lashed out and pierced his wrist, sinking into his flesh. He cried out in pain as it was removed and stumbled back. Locus didn’t so much as flinch seeing him in pain.

“Things change, Felix.”

Felix looked up and was certain of one thing: Locus wasn’t going to show mercy.

So he did the only thing he could with no weapons. He bolted, making his move towards one of the piles of rocks but Locus was faster. Felix almost made it before pain exploded in his left ankle. He made the soft sound possible in his pain, trying not to show his weakness and ducked behind the rocks.

There, he panted and took a look at his wound. The shot went clear through, and now blood was pouring from it. Felix cured his partner for making such a shot when it occurred to him that while he was running, he was out in the open. The shot that hit him was pretty spot on, so why didn’t he try for a more lethal point, like his head?

Felix’s heart stopped. Locus was toying with him, playing with his prey before he made the final kill.

Felix’s mind scattered but he forced it to recollect and he turned his attention to the stone he was using for cover. He stuck his hand right into the pile and felt around for something sharp before his hand was pricked by it. He pulled it out, revealing a fairly big piece of stone with a very pointed edge. Not much, but Felix used worse before.

“I always wondered what it would be like to kill you.” Locus’ voice made his blood run cold. He could hear the slow footsteps, making his way over to where he was hiding out. They both knew with his ankle in that state, he wasn’t running away easily. Locus took his time to make it over. “It used to be a cursed thought that I’d call myself out for having, but the more we worked together, the more you began to annoy me and the more you became more of a liability rather than a partner, that thought grew. I dreamed of stabbing you in the back or wiping that smug little smile off your face, but this,”

For the first time in ages, Locus chuckled, but Felix wished it was to one of his jokes rather than this. “This is so much better than what I imagined.”

Felix finally couldn’t take it anymore and burst out of his spot, charging at Locus with the spear like stone in his hands. Though his ankle nearly gave out when he put pressure on it or moved it at all, he forced himself to move. Adrenaline was working in his favor now.

Locus was a little surprised, allowing Felix to swipe at him and cut his shoulder, but when he swung again, Locus caught his wrist and nearly crushed his bones with his grip. Felix gritted his teeth, trying to get free but Locus dropped his gun and used his other and now free hand to wrap around his neck. Felix coughed, trying to get it off of him with his only free hand but it barely seemed to work.

Locus twisted his wrist making him cry out and drop his makeshift weapon, but that arm was still held prisoner. His eyes shut tight, hoping that the pain could be ignored, but even through the helmet, Locus knew what he was doing. He released his arm, which flopped almost uselessly to his side and tightened his grip on his neck. Felix gasped for air as Locus reached up and tore off his helmet.

Felix wanted to make a grab for it and put it back on but it was too late as the green mercenary threw it into the dirt and looked into his eyes. A strand of his golden brown hair fell in front of his eyes but it didn’t hide the fear he had within them.

Felix thought he would kill him, right then and there, but Locus wasn’t done. He began to rip his armor apart, piece by piece until all that remained was his under armour. It wouldn’t do much against his knives or any of the guns, and they both knew this.

Locus reeled his hand back before punching him right in the face, not holding back. Felix took the blow and could already tell that a black eye would form later. “Locus, st-” He tried to say but it only earned him another squeeze on his neck, and soon another punch to follow.

“Do you ever stop talking?” Locus asked, now not stopping for an answer and just kept beating him and watching his face get bloodier and bloodier. “All you ever do is talk and lie. I’m going to look forward to getting some silence for once in my life.” Felix hated how his words hurt more than any beating he was giving him. “I’d take any of those reds or blues as a partner over you, because you know what you are? Weak. Annoying. All bark and no bite. And I certainly don’t need you holding me back any more.”

Locus stopped, letting go of him and the orange one collapsed to the ground. He coughed for breath, now starting to spit up blood as his face dripped with the crimson liquid. His eyes were swollen and it was getting hard for him to see out of them. Locus soon resorted to kicking him square in the ribs, and soon everywhere else too.

Felix tried to move away or block his hits, but his arms couldn’t withstand the weight and it only got worse. “S-Sam!” He cried out, getting a pause from the pain. Felix’s eyes trailed up to his partner and took shaky breaths. “Sam, p-please.” His voice cracked under pressure and though he hated it, it was filled with vulnerability. “Just stop. We’re partners, remember?”

Locus stared at him for so long, Felix thought he was reconsidering it. His body bent down to his level, and slowly, he too took of his helmet. The two different colored eyes met, but Felix’s heart sank when they were less than friendly.

“This mission is more important than our partnership.” He answered coldly. Felix’s eyes widened as he went on. “I always stick to the mission, and I intend on finishing this one.” Locus drew one of Felix’s knives and raised it in the air.

“LOCUS! NO!” Felix screamed but he felt the knife drive right through his armor and into his beating heart.

 

There was a great flash of light before Felix found himself stumbling out of the same beam of light he jumped into not ten minutes ago. His men around him all gave perplexed looks. “Sir? Are you alright?” They asked hesitantly, obviously not too keen on checking him themselves in fear of getting shot or stabbed.

Felix blinked, shaking his head and glancing back at the pillar of light behind him. His heart was spiraling out of control before, but now, as he took ragged but long breaths, it was more confused if anything.

It took him longer than he was willing to admit to finally catch on that it was just an illusion.

Part of Felix wanted to just curl up in a ball and sleep it off until he forgot about the whole scene, but the other part knew that his crew was still watching, and he was not about to act weak in front of them.

He shoved whatever he was feeling deep down and faced his crew with an annoyed look. “Yeah, yeah. I didn’t win the lottery sadly so I guess we’ll just have to hope Locus did.”

Felix straightened himself up, clutching his gun a little tighter than he wanted and waited for his partner to jump back out any second. However, just thinking about his partner almost made him shiver in fear. What was that whole illusion he saw? What kind of twist alien technology made him see that?

Seconds later, Locus popped out. Felix tried to ask him what was going on when he instantly pointed his gun at him. Felix’s heart panicked but he forced himself to act normal.

As it would turn out, Locus had a similar experience about being a monster. Felix decided to leave his little dream out of the conversation out and moved on with his life.

But even as he did, he wouldn’t stop himself from avoiding Locus for as much as he could for the rest of the day, and always checking his back.

Felix still couldn’t help the feeling of panic that started in him whenever he talked or used his sniper, but he wasn’t going to let him know just how scared he was.

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fic on here so hopefully it turned out good.
> 
> Not sure if anyone has done this before, but I really wanted to and I had the idea to, so I figured I might as well. Tell me what you think!


End file.
